Spring Rains
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Its been two months since Negaduck and Kat married, with Negaduck still trying to find a way to get to her and Kat making changes in her life. Second in the series. Finished
1. Midnight gifts

We join our heroes and villains once again. Kat has rebuilt her bar, Negaduck has been stealing and enjoying it, while keeping an eye of his Queen and Darkwing drops in on her from time to time.

Kat closed up for the night, dead bolting the door and walked down the dark street to her apartment. It was late spring and the few flowers that grew by her were blooming. She inhaled deeply, ignoring the smell of motor oil and trash, smelling lily and tulips. Easter was around the corner and she was considering spending time with a few of the children she watched on the weekends for her neighbors. She smiled softly as she walked up the steps, coming to a stop, looking at a present at her door step. A dozen roses and a small box with a card laid there innocently. She kneeled, picking them up and walked into her apartment, closing and double locking the door.

She turned on the lights, looking around before putting her purse down and opened the card, eyes narrowing slightly. 'To my Queen of Hearts' was all it read, but she didn't need to see a signature to know who had left it. she put the roses in a vase, already over flowing with them and carefully opened the box. Inside was a long silver chain with a diamond heart on it. She closed it and walked into her bedroom putting in her jewelry bow with the other gifts he had left. It annoyed her to no end when he did this, though, secretly she enjoyed the attention. It was every girls dream to have gifts and flowers left by a midnight stranger. She changed into a tank top and shorts, thinking of her choice to move to a better part of the city, just to get away from this. It meant a longer ride to and from her bar, but it also meant Negaduck wouldn't be able to find her so easily.

Negaduck watched her enter her apartment through her window. She placed the roses with the others he had left and looked at the necklace. He saw that faint look in her eyes. Every woman loved diamonds, especially stolen ones. He was getting tired of waiting for the right moment to take her with him. Closing his eyes, he imagined coming home to her, seeing her in a dress that showed her off, his daughter on one side of her, their child in Kats arms. He opened them seeing her walk back into the main room just as Darkwing climbed up her wall and knocked on her window. He growled, gripping the stone roof he was leaning on.

Kat jumped a little, hearing him and relaxed opening her window. "I just got home, can't it wait?" Darkwing shook his head and stepped in, closing the window after him. He looked at her, seeing she was in good health and unharmed. He looked around, seeing the roses in her vase and motioned to them. "Negs likes to leave me gifts." She walks to her fridge and got out a beer opening it, knowing better then to offer him one.

"Negaduck hit another diamond emporium. This time he took a few larger pieces. He still leaving jewelry too?" He watched her nod. "A nice sized heart one." Darkwing leaned against her couch. He had the feeling in the back of his mind they were being watched. He made it look like he was flirting with her, earning him an odd look from Kat. " Just be careful for now. I heard you were moving. I know of a house for sale. Not very big, but its a good starter home." He walked into her kitchen writing the number down, then walked back out to her getting close to her. " What are you doing Darkwing." She glared at him a little, knowing he was trying to help her, but at the same time, still couldn't fully trust him. She watched him lean down to her, putting his hands on her shoulders like he was going to kiss her. A sound that was mixed between an inhuman roar and anger was heard outside, confirming Darkwings feelings from before. He let a confused and worried Kat go and walked to her window, opening it and jumping outside.

Kat quickly closed and locked her windows, pulling the curtains closed. She didn't even feel safe alone at home anymore. She would call the number in the morning and get the hell out of here before Negaduck decided to do anything threatening against her. Hearing that sound let her know what Darkwing had been doing, now seeing Negaduck had been watching them. She turned off the lights failing to see the faint shadow on the roof across from her building and walked into her bedroom, making sure her hand gun was still under the pillows and laid down, trying to sleep.


	2. New Life?

I do not own them, just Kat. Happy Easter and Passover!

The next morning brought sunshine and birds singing. Kat sipped her coffee and looked at the number again, finally calling it and setting up an appointment to see the house. She sighed softly and smiled a little. Hopefully if a few days she'd be out of here and starting a new part of her life.

As she walked out her door, she almost tripped over a box left outside. She looked around to see if anyone was there and looked for a card. Finding none, she slowly opened the box, looking inside. Inside the box was a pale blue dress that looked like it hung off the shoulder, under it were smaller boxes, containing matching jewelry and hair clips with dangling crystals. She quickly closed the box, now seeing who it was from and pushed it into her door, walking away quickly.

Outside children ran around laughing, enjoying the weather. Looking at her watch she went to the bus stop, waiting for it to come. "I just hope he stops following me." She looked at the bus as it came into view. Boarding it as it came to a stop she put money into the slot and sat down. A few stops later a man in a trench coat boarded and sat a few rows behind her, watching her.

Negaduck watched Kat. She had no idea it was him, but why was she heading into the city. It was unlike her, considering she rarely went there unless she had to renew her license. 'The must be it.' he thought. He would pay a visit to her bar tonight. He loved making her uncomfortable in her 'safe zones'. Though, he was furious that she had simply pushed his gift inside her apartment. How dare she simply look at it like it was a common thing. His eye twitched as he looked down at the gun in his hands. He would make her listen.

Kat applied her lipstick, looking in the drivers large rear view mirror, noticing for the first time the man sitting a little behind her, watching her. She was hoping it was her imagination, but was wrong when he moved a little, seeing a flash of yellow from under the coat. Quickly she looked at where they were and pulled the quick stop cord running off the bus. The driver noticed at as she left the other passenger get up to leave as well and figured that was the reason she bolted. He drove off quickly, knocking the man off his feet, keeping an eye on him.

Kat ran down the busy street and looked back, seeing the bus take off, and Negaduck falling on his ass. She slowed down to a quick walk, knowing she was going to be late now for her appointment. She just hoped the lady would wait for her to get there, wishing she had a cell phone.

After an hour walk she finally made it to the street the woman had told her over the phone. It was a nice neighborhood. She walked down the sidewalk, stopping outside a small house with a for sale sign on it. Walking up to it she looked at the small garden of flowers, the nice lawn and a tree in the middle. It was perfect. She didn't hear the woman behind her till she heard her chuckle. Turning she saw a woman in her late thirty's with her blonde hair up in a roll on her head wearing a blue skirt suit.

"You must be Kat. I'm Binky. I was happy to get your call this morning, but was worried you had forgotten how to get here." Kat too her hand shacking it. "Oh, no I had...car trouble. I had to walk to get here." Binky nodded and lead her inside. It may have looked small on the outside, but it was a good size inside. From what Binky had told her it was a two bedroom with a living room and kitchen and full basement. After an hour they walked down a two doors to what she found to be Binky's house. Herb was watching TV with Honker. Herb looked over, noticing Kat. " Hey Binky, this the new neighbor?" "Oh Herb, we're still talking it over." She lead Kat into the kitchen, pouring her a cup of coffee. For the next few hours they talked about the neighborhood, and the price of the house.

Drake looked out his living room window seeing Binky walked out of her house. He flinched inwardly, thinking she was heading over to talk to him. He was surprised for a moment when he saw Kat walk out behind her. He watched them shack hands as Binky handed her a set of keys. Launchpad walked up next to him. "Guess Binky sold their renter house finally. But did you have to tell Kat about it. If Negaduck finds her here, we'll all be in trouble." Drake rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Launchpad. Kat knows better then to leave anything behind for him to find. Anyway, I can keep an eye on her from here. I don't know if she is or isn't with Negs." He watched her walk to the house and walk inside it.

Kat looked at her new house. It cost her most of her savings for the down payment, but hopefully her apartment would sell and she could afford it easier. But it was worth every penny to get away from him and finally be safe. Now she had to figure out how to move everything without him seeing.


	3. Dreams, meddling and moving in

I do not own them!

Kat moved the couch into place and looked around the living room. Boxes lay everywhere, some still sealed labeled for different rooms. Looking at the clock She saw it was almost time for the dinner that Binky had invited her for. The woman was very nice and friendly, so much so Kat thought She'd have a cavity by the end of the night. She walked up the stairs, changing into a clean sun dress and fixed her hair. Taking one last look in her mirror She walked back down the steps locking her door and went to Binky and Herbs house. She could smell the grill from the front yard and walked to the back gate. Binky smiled seeing the girl enter and walked over handing her a drink. "Kat, this is my older son, Hunk." He looked over ripping a piece of his burger off with his mouth, chewing with his mouth open and went back to his plate. "Oh Drake, glad you could make it." Kat turned, sipping her drink and saw him, walk in with a larger duck and his daughter. She choked seeing Gos and swallowed hard.

Drake looked over and saw Kat almost spit out her drink. He worried a little, hoping his cover wasn't blown and walked over, offering her his hand. "I'm Drake Mallard, I live between you and the Muddlefoots." Kat took his hand and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Kat Decane. Its nice to meet you." She looked over at Launchpad, and Goslyan. "This is my daughter, Goslyan and my room mate Launchpad McQuack." She nodded to both of them, looking at Goslyan. She saw where the one from the Negaverse was girly, this one was more into sports. Gos walked over to her and shook her hand quickly then ran over to Honker who was on his laptop. Kat began playing with her ring, talking with Drake.

Binky smiled to herself, watching them. From what She guessed, Kat had been married once from the ring on her hand and had either separated from him or he had passed away. Now that a single woman had moved into the neighborhood, She could fix Drake and her up. Gos needed a mom and Drake needed someone to come home to. Now to set things into motion.

Herb announced that dinner was ready and everyone sat at the table, Binky making sure Drake and Kat were next to each other. Binky started a conversation up with Drake about his home job, then asked Kat what She did. "I own a bar down town." Binky nodded. " I'll have to visit with clients sometime." Kat blinked, then saw the woman misunderstood her. "No, I mean very down town." Binky blinked in slight shock while Drake kept his mouth shut. It was hard to make Binky stop talking, and Kat had achieved it at her first dinner when them.

After dinner, Gos and Honker went inside to play a video game while Hunk when to lift weights. Binky helped herb clean, leaving Launchpad and Drake with Kat. Launchpad watched Kat while he handed her a drink and sat down. Drake began talking to Kat, asking questions he already knew the answers to. Kat brushed some hair behind an ear. " Gos is a cute kid. She must be a hand full on your own." "Oh, Launchpad helps when I'm busy. But yes, She is. You have children?" Kat shook her head sipping her drink. "I do want a family though. I love kids. If you ever need anyone to watch Gos, I'll be happy to do it." Drake nodded and looked over as Binky brought out dessert.

Negaduck looked around the empty apartment fuming. The bitch has skipped out on him. He walked through the rooms seeing She had left packing stuff, including all the roses in the vase. He picked it up hurling it at the wall, watching it shatter. Breathing hard, he turned and slammed opening one of the windows cracking the glass and jumped out. Someone was going to pay tonight. The next person in his path would feel his wrath, be it man, woman or child. The window slammed shut, breaking the glass the rest of the way as he disappeared into the night.

Drake watched the news the next morning. Negaduck had broken into a bank, injuring three guards in the process, and taking several priceless pieces of artwork kept there. Goslyan came bounding down the stairs with a hockey stick and helmet. She waved to her father running out the door to go to practice.

Gos passed Kat's house watching her throw out move empty boxes. She had met her last night at Binky's party and thought She was kind of cool. But her father had asked her to stay away from her and considering what had happened with her a few months ago, She was going to do as he said for once. Kat waved to her as She walked around to her backyard, Goslyan returning it and ran off.

Kat watched Gos run off, and couldn't help thinking She looked like Negaduck's daughter, but there was no way they were the same person. Maybe Drake was this universes version of Negaduck, which would make him Darkwing. Kat shook her head, ending that train of thought. There was no way Drake was that idiot. He was actually competent where Darkwing was a knob. Looking at her backyard She begin thinking of what She could do with the space. Maybe a pool with a small deck for a barbecue, a flower garden. She smiled, finally feeling safe.


	4. Easter Baskets

i still own nothing!

The last few weeks had been eventful. Her apartment had sold quickly. Easter was the next morning and she had made a family basket for the Muddlefoots and Drakes family. She was even considering finding an empty bar closer uptown and sell her other one or rent it out. And it was all Negaduck free. She laid back in bed, her window open for the first time without fear. She chuckled and relaxed into the pillows reading a book.

An hour later her screen opened and in slipped a duck. He walked silently over to her bead and leaned down to shake her shoulder, only to have a cold barrel pressed to his chest. Kat sat up turning on her light, expecting Negaduck, only to see Darkwing standing over her. She put the gun back under her pillows, glaring at him. "Its 2 in the morning duck. What couldn't wait till morning." Darkwing took a step back. "Just wanted to make sure you were settling in all right." He watched her get out of bed, wearing a tee shirt and shorts. "As you can see I'm fine. Negaduck has no idea where I am." She sat on a desk looking at him. He seemed tired. "What are you doing here anyway." He rubbed his neck, smiling weakly. "I came to wish you a Happy Easter?" He shrugged. She gave him a look. Darkwing just shrugged.

Grumbling she crossed her arms. "Want coffee? I'm sure as hell awake now." She stood, not waiting for an answer and walked down to her kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. She heard him walk in behind her and looked over at him. He was looking around her kitchen and looked back at the brewing coffee. Darkwing quickly slipped a mini-microphone onto the bottom of her table to listen in on her. He noticed two baskets waiting on a counter, one with the Muddlefoots on it, the other had his name on it. He looked over at her, as she handed him a cup and sipped, wincing at the taste. She sipped hers, looking out the window at the night sky. "Thank you for telling me about this house. I like it here. Its the first actual home I've ever had." He nodded, finished his coffee and set the cup down. "Thank you for the coffee Ms. Decane." He opened her back door and slipped into the night. Kat stood there, staring at where he was standing. "How did he know my last name."

The next morning brought early morning fog, with parents quickly hiding eggs before their children put on dresses or suits and ran around looking for them. Kat was still up, sitting on her back stoop, watching the sun rise. She had gone to sleep once more that night and had awakened from a nightmare that didn't allow her to go back to sleep again. She smiled, thinking about hiding eggs for her kids. Sighing she stood and was about to walk inside when she saw Drake walk outside, a basket in his hands and began to sneak around hiding eggs. She smirked slightly sneaking to the fence and jumped up when he was near it.

Drake jumped into the air, dropping the basket thinking Goslyan had been up and waiting, and turned to scold her, seeing Kat laughing. He sighed, rolling his eyes and picked up his basket and quickly finished hiding the eggs. "Morning to you to Kat. Thanks for taking 5 years off my life." Kat got herself under control and wiped her eye. "Sorry Drake, I couldn't help myself. I have a basket for you. What time do you want me to bring it over?" Drake mentally slapped himself, having forgot to get her a basket while out on patrol after he had left her. "Um, I guess in an hour when Gos is awake. Launchpad when to Duckberg to visit his family there or something." She nodded and sipped her coffee. 'Now that your done, want to come over for coffee? I have a large pot that still warm." He flinched slightly, remembering it from last night, reluctantly agreeing and followed her over. She offered him a seat and poured him coffee, putting milk and sugar on the table. He sat there, talking with her about what she did before this and adopting Goslyan. Later he heard Goslyan looking for him and excused himself.

Kat walked over after giving Binky their basket and avoiding being invited for breakfast and knocked on Drakes door. Goslyan answered, wearing her normal clothes and smiled at Kat letting her in. Drake nodded to her, walking out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "I was just cooking pancakes. Want any?" Kat shook her head no, only to have Goslyan pull her into the kitchen. "Don't worry. Dad's not that bad of a cook." Drake glared slightly at his daughter and put a plate in front of her and Kat, muttering something as he cleaned up. After breakfast, Goslyan ran around the yard looking for the plastic eggs as Drake looked on. Next to him was the basket Kat had made, mostly chocolate and nick nacks. "I noticed your ring. Your married?" He watched her stiffen a little, looking down at it. "I don't really want to talk about it. It wasn't something I wanted." Drake nodded, taking the hint. He looked at the clear sky, hoping today nothing would go wrong for any of them.

Binky watched from her window, smiling a little. She chuckled to herself, hoping this was a sign of things to come for them. She could imagine children running around, even Drake expanding his house to connect with Kat's house to make room for a big family. Oh it would be wonderful. Deep in a day dream, she failed to notice Herb sneak a few cookies form the baking sheet.


	5. Death at the Bar

Nope, still don't.

Kat got off the late afternoon bus, walking quickly to her bar to open for the night. Slipping into the back ally door she began setting up the chairs and cleaning the floor. Unlocking the door, she made sure the device Darkwing had given her was in her pocket and a hand gun under the counter. As the night went on, people came in and out, drinking, playing cards and loud music. Smoke filtered through the air as they lit up. She just hoped the worst that would happen was a normal bar fight. Hearing the door open and looking up, she knew she would be wrong.

Negaduck scanned the bar, seeing Kat and smirked. Walking over to the bar, he sat in front of her drumming his fingers on the counter. "You moved." "Get out Negs." "And you didn't tell me." Kat sighed and moved down the bar to see what a large man wanted, Negaduck following. "Your coming back with me now." He went to grab her, the large man grabbing his arm and pushed him away grumbling about rude people and went back to his drink. Negaduck looked fit to be tied and went for the man, causing the both of them to crash to the floor. People stopped what they were doing to watch, cheering and placing bets. Kat shook her head and walked down the bar to avoid it. She stopped when she heard the noise die down and looked back, seeing the man limp on the floor, his neck at an odd angle with Negaduck standing over him, laughing like a lunatic. Kat backed away slowly from it hitting the button in her pocket as Negaduck pulled out a Tommy Gun and continued laughing, lighting up the bar.

Darkwing looked at where the signal was coming from as he raced off on the Ratcatcher. Launchpad clung for dear life, knowing it had something to do with Negaduck. As they arrived, red and blue lights flashed over the street. The few people that lived in the area had come out to watch. People were being taken out on stretchers or in body bags. Darkwing's eye twitched a little and looked for Kat. She had told me as Drake that she was working tonight and knew he should have stopped her. Instead he had hoped maybe Negaduck would have shown and she would have called him sooner, not have it turn out like this. He walked inside quickly, seeing crime scene tape everywhere. Bullet casings covered the floor with blood splatter painting the walls. He looked around slowly, hoping so see anything of Kat, hoping Negaduck hadn't wounded her, then took her with him.

Walking into the store room he stopped, seeing a form laying under a black and red cape, blood staining it. He walked over, kneeling next to it and lifted it, seeing Kat laying so still you could hardly tell she was breathing. Carefully lifting her up, he walked out into the main room, an officer looked over and quickly went to his side, talking to him. Darkwing couldn't hear him, just hear the thunder in his ears, feeling the guilt rising in his chest. He didn't notice the officer taking Kat from him, or remember walking outside to Launchpad. In the blink of an eye he was back at his tower, watching the night from one of the windows. Goslyan looked at Launchpad who was worrying for his friend. Never had Darkwing acted like this.

Finally, Darkwing turned and walked away from the window, the guilt replaced by anger, the anger replaced by hate. The thunder in his ears became a deafening roar as formulated a plan in his brain. Negaduck had gone to far, acting like a child who was denied something he felt was his. Kat was...he didn't even know if she was alive or not. But people had died because of him and this was not to be tolerated. Looking down he saw his shirt stained in dark blood, Kat's blood. Looking up he sat down at his computer coming to just one conclusion. "I'm going to kill Negaduck." Goslyan and Launchpad looked at one another, then back at DW. He was typing on his computer accessing S.H.U.S.H data banks on Negaduck and weapons.

Negaduck walked down the hall in doctor scrubs, avoiding nurses and doctors. In his hand was a needle, the liquid swirling as he moved. Entering the ICU ward he looked around till his eyes fell on Kat. He looked so helpless and fragile. Walking up to her he ran a finger down her cheek and beak. "This could have all been avoided if you had just agreed to come with me." Moving her shirt up he carefully and slowly pushed the needle into her navel, injecting the liquid into her and smirked. She would be his, willing or not. He was tired of waiting. Chucking the needle in the trash he left quickly to wait.

I want to thank my reviewers. I doubt I would have continued the story line with out you guys. :-)


	6. Shocking news

I know nothing! I hope no one was offended with the ending of the last chapter.

Drake looked down at Kat, hearing the beeps of the machines attached to her. This was his fault. Now She was laying here, hurt and he could do nothing. He glimpsed her chart, studying it for a second. She would fully recover, Negaduck hasn't hurt her to badly, but enough to have her in ICU for a week. Kat moved slightly, her eyes opening a little. Drake smiled weakly at her as she took in her surroundings.

Kat's head swam. Her body hurt and it felt like there were vine laying on her. She opened her eyes a little blinking against the harsh light of the room. Looking around she saw Drake smiling at her. She tried to remember how she got in this room, but couldn't remember much past opening the bar. Looking at her arms, she saw I.V's and tubes sticking in her arms. As she tried to get up, Drake gently put a hand on her shoulder, telling her no. "What happened?"

Drake blinked a little, surprised by the question. Figuring the fall had jarred her mind he sat in the chair next to her bed. "From the news reports, someone shoot up your bar. I came as soon as I heard. So did Binky, but she left not to long ago." He patted her hand, trying to be reassuring, but failed to reassure himself. He had to make sure Negaduck didn't hurt her while she was here. The doctors and nurses weren't allowed to tell anyone her address or let anyone in that wasn't on a list. Darkwing had taken care of those details. He handed her a cup is ice water and sighed. "Why did Negaduck do this to you?" He already knew the answer, but he needed Kat to trust him, not only as Darkwing, but as Drake.

Kat looks at the straw then put it aside. "Remember when you asked about my ring? A few months ago he went off the deep end and during that while Star Towers raid he forced me to marry him." Drake looked shocked while she told him this. "I had heard about the raid, but not that part." Kat nodded. "The police and Darkwing thought it was better to keep it quiet." Kat rubbed the ring a little, thinking. "When do you think I can leave?" Drake shrugged, Looking over when Goslyan walked in with LP. They both smiled at Her.

"You ok Kat?" Goslyan hopped up onto the corner of the bed, looking at her. Launchpad sat in the chair next to Drake as Gos and Kat talked. "LP, we have to do something. Next time he could kill her." Launchpad looked at the floor, finding it more interesting then where this was going. He knew that Drake would obsess over this until he stopped Negaduck. Soon visiting hours were over. Drake promised he would visit her again and find out when she would be released. Gos agreed to water her flowers and ran out with Launchpad.

Drake drove home that night, forming plans in his head, all with Negaduck in jail at the end. Gos sat in the back reading a comic while Launchpad talked about getting burgers for dinner.

A few weeks later Drake was waiting outside in the car, having volunteered to get her while Binky set up a party for Kat. The doctor handed Kat a few pain killers and gave her instructions in case anything happened. Looking at her tests again he looked back at her. "You should be all good. I'll set a date for you to come in for a check up in a month." Kat nodded. "But the wounds should have closed up in a month." The doctor nodded again. "I meant for your baby. You were lucky that you weren't shot in the lower stomach area." Kat nodded absentminded, then turned pale. "My...MY WHAT!?"

After having a nurse give her something to calm down and being wheeled out to the car, she sat starring out the window, going over what had just happened. Somehow, someway, she was pregnant. Drake kept asking if she was all right, just nodding to him, not wanting him to know about it. As they pulled up to her house, she say Binky peeking though her blinds. "Why is that woman in my house?" Drake looked at her then helped her out of the car inside. Once inside, Kat looked around, seeing decorations and a cake. Binky jumped out with Goslyan and Launchpad behind her. Kat smiled weakly, sitting down as Binky make her comfortable and brought her a plate of food.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing. She laughed with them, her mind always going back to the thing growing inside her. Placing a hand on her stomach, she began to wonder how life would change. She was going to sell the bar, there was no doubt about that. She now had to find a new job though, one where she could manage her life and the new life she was going to have. Smiling inwardly, she could only hope life would be better.

Negaduck looked at his new pent house. It was in the highest building in the Negaverse. Watching his daughter drawing on the floor made him smirk. In nine months, if it worked, Kat would have his child. She'd have to come here if he took the child. He would leave her be for that time though to let her feel safe. Then he would strike when she least expected it.

Looking back at a newly decorated room, he entered it. It was for a baby. The room was darkly colored with a dark wooden crib in the center of the room. Toys were being placed in the room as a maid put clothes in the dresser. Smirking, he turned walking for the door to leave. He was going to have some fun robbing a few banks in his universe and Darkwings.


End file.
